


A Night On The Town

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Getting off work on time means Dee and Ryo have the whole evening to do whatever they choose.





	A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Getting off work on time for once,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“This is surreal,” Dee said as he punched them both out. “I can’t believe we’re gettin’ off work on time for once; in all the time I’ve been a cop, I don’t think that’s ever happened before!”

Dee had a point. Usually at the end of shift they’d be finishing paperwork, or booking a perp, or still out on the street canvassing for witnesses, or logging in evidence for a case, or one of a hundred other things that a regular day of police work involved. Actually having everything squared away by the time they were due to clock off was practically unheard of; unpaid overtime was just an accepted part of a cop’s life.

“It does make a nice change, doesn’t it?” Ryo couldn’t keep from smiling.

“We should celebrate, go for a beer or something.”

Ryo laughed. “We do that two or three times a week anyway.”

“Okay then, how about we head home, get freshened up and go out on the town?”

Most days they’d be too tired at the end of shift to feel like a night out, preferring to relax in front of the TV, but tonight the idea was much more appealing. “And go where?”

“I dunno. Dinner, a movie, a club… Why don’t we just see where the night takes us?” By now they were in Dee’s car, pulling out of the precinct’s parking lot, barely five minutes after shift change.

“Okay, why not? We could try that new Indian place Janet recommended.”

“I think she was hoping you’d offer to take her there.”

“You really think so?”

“She’s had the hots for you since forever, babe.”

“But we’re just friends!”

“Trust me, she’d like a whole lot more than friendship. One of the downsides to keepin’ our relationship secret is gettin’ unwanted attention from interested parties. Not that you’d notice,” Dee teased

“I’m not that clueless, Dee!”

“Yeah you just keep tellin’ yourself that!”

“Bastard.”

“Airhead.”

They kept up the light-hearted banter all the way back to Ryo’s place, where Bikky was summarily shipped off to spend the evening at Carol’s. Not that he minded; he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. With the boy out of the way, they quickly showered and changed before walking to the end of the block and hailing a cab.

The Indian restaurant was every bit as good as Janet had said, and by the time they paid their bill and left they both felt comfortably stuffed. Deciding against getting another taxi, they opted to walk their meal off for a bit and set off along the street at a leisurely pace, doing a bit of window-shopping as they went, until they came across a queue of people waiting outside a cinema. After taking a look at what was showing, they joined the end of the line, shuffling along with everybody else until they reached the desk, then buying tickets and taking seats near the back of the theatre to watch a spy thriller that had been getting rave reviews.

It was a good movie, although the meal they’d eaten earlier, combined with the warmth inside the movie theatre, had them both feeling drowsy and almost nodding off before the end. Thankfully, the chill night air soon woke them up again as they followed the crowds back onto the street.

“What d’you wanna do now? Dee asked, stretching the kinks out of his back and yawning.

“Home? It’s after ten and we still have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think I’m gettin’ a bit old for partyin’ all night and then workin’ all day. Home it is. Besides, it doesn’t mean we have to go straight to sleep, right?”

Ryo blushed a little, but admitted he’d been thinking the same thing. Being with Dee that way was so much easier and less embarrassing when Bikky wasn’t in the apartment.

Dee flagged down a passing cab and gave the driver Ryo’s address before piling into the back with his partner. Today had been as close to perfect as it could get for a couple of homicide detectives, and the night was far from over yet. He was determined to do his best to make it one to remember.

The End


End file.
